


Humanity's Son (5)

by iamisaac



Series: Lacking Humanity/Like Father, Like Son/Humanity's Son [15]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Humanity's Son (5)

Remus could see the sickened shock in Harry's eyes as he stood there that night and he knew, too, the reason for it.

"You saw, then." He spoke dully. It felt as if something inside him had died when he saw his lover - his love - sick with disgust.

"Why, Remus? How could you...?" Harry choked; couldn't finish his sentence.

Remus felt old, old and beaten. He shrugged, turning so that his forehead leant against the wall, one hand on the chain that fastened him.

"Because I am... weak. Because I am a werewolf. Because - maybe he's right, I am - less than human." There was silence. Remus couldn't turn towards Harry, couldn't face him. Finally, he continued. "I have always asked you - don't come on the night of the full moon or for four days afterwards. And you are generous and you do as I ask and you never - before - questioned why." He at last turned round, trying to keep the pain from his voice and eyes. "You know I am a werewofl. At the full moon, I act - I am possessed - by something I can't control. I am fierce, I am angry, I want todominate, to crush all others beneath me." His voice was lifeless; Harry thought fleetingly that he had never seen someone look less likely to do such things. "Afterwards comes reaction. I am... shamed. I am humble. I would... God, Harry, don't look at me like that... I would do anything - do you understand? Anything! Malfoy knows this. He knows I can do nothing but obey. I can help myself little more than when I am a wolf. I am weak. I am weak," he repeated in a lower voice.

Harry's mouth framed the world "No," but no sound came out. Remus smiled sadly at him.

"Your father could have told you. Or Sirius. Sirius always knew. He protected me to some extent, but at the same time - when they knew that someone was passing information, even Sirius believed it was me. He knew that if the Dark Lord had demanded something of me when I was vulnerable, I would not have been able to refuse." The self-loathing in his voice was tangible.

Harry winced. "Remus, please..."

Remus cut him off. "No. It's true. I am despicable. I am less than human. Even during the rest of the month. I should be protecting you, Harry, not fucking you. You've lost anyone else who could be like a father to you, and I... I have abused my position to take advantage of you. James wouldkill me if he knew, and he'd be right to. This" - he indicated the chain around his neck - "Malfoy is right. I deserve nothing more. I am nothing better than an animal."

"I could kill Lucius Malfoy." Harry's voice was hard. "I'll kill him."

"For being right?"

"No! For being..." Harry shook Remus by the shoulders. "Remus, I... I... love you. I hate him for what he's done to you; I'll never forgive him." He put his hand behind Remus's head and drew him towards him, kissing him forcefully. "I want this," he whispered. "Can't you see? Can't you feel?"

Remus could feel Harry's erection pressing against him. He groaned, pulling the boy closer. 

"I mustn't; I shouldn't - but I will, Harry, I can't help..." Then his hands were stripping Harry's robes from him and he was pushing him to the floor, Harry's ragged breathing reflected in his own. "I love you... I want you..." he murmured, words interspersed by his mouth closing around Harry's cock, wetting it, lubricating it, bringing Harry closer and closer to the edge. He wet his hand from Harry's cock and touched his own, his mouth slipping further back to wet the ring of muscle of Harry's anus. "Harry, forgive me," he sighed, entering him with a slow but desperate movement that nearly took Harry straight to orgasm.

"Aaah, yes..." whispered Harry, hands and mouth touching, moving, touching again. And Remus pushed deeper, filling Harry, his mind torn between desire and self-hatred for what he was doing. His hand slid around Harry's cock, firm, slippery and demanding, as he fucked him and they came, hard, together.

Afterwards Harry lay silent, thinking about Remus - about Draco. How could you want to fuck two people so much; to feel a sense of betrayal every time, with each? If Remus had his private shame, he wasn't alone.

"I must go," Harry whispered at last.

"Yes, yes," said Remus, desolately.

So many secrets, so much shame. They looked for a second at each other, neither saying anything, and then Harry left, guiltily, to go to Draco; and Remus stayed, praying that next time - next time, oh God, let Lucius kill him.


End file.
